


Monopolize

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Rokudo Mukuro x M!Reader [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentioned Chikusa, Mentioned Ken, OOC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Rokudo Mukuro/MaleReader
Series: Collection of Rokudo Mukuro x M!Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910911
Kudos: 2





	Monopolize

School break; the 4th lesson for today end at 12pm. And now it’s time for students to have their lunch. Since the bell rang, many students already left—gone to the cafeteria. But, not so much student too—which prefer to stay in class as if they guard the class from the thief. Mukuro—he is one of them. He prefers to stay in class along with his lazy delinquent friends. They are Ken, Chikusa, and Flan. The three of them are lazy to grab their lunch. Aside from too crowd, they also lazy to queue. Compare to Mukuro—he is more different than those three. He never feels lazy to queue to get his own lunch and doesn’t mind with the crowd as long as the person he really wants to meet so badly were there. But lately—that person never shows up in the cafeteria and that makes Mukuro lose his appetite.  
“Hey, Mukuro!” Flan called him. “Since when you having that with you?”  
“Huh?” he replied.  
“That package of cigarette. Let me have one, ‘kay?”  
“This—“ Mukuro shows it to him, but then— “No, you can’t have it.”  
“Eh, why?!”  
“No reason.” Mukuro sticks out his tongue and monopolizes it for himself. He takes one out from its package and going to light it up, but—before that happen someone snatches it from him along with the package. That person right now is standing next to Mukuro while wearing his irritated mask.  
“T—The president!!” Ken, Chikusa and Flan screamed.  
Hears that, Mukuro looks up to the person next to him.   
“(First name)!” he shouted, immediately hug him by waist.  
However, Mukuro gets push by him as he says this to him,  
“I remember I told you already to not smoke in class, Mukuro!”  
“I am not smoking!” he sulked. “Besides, that thing is not the real cigarette but chocolates!”  
“Really?” (First name), the president looking at Mukuro in menacing way.  
“You can check it out by yourself!”  
Then (First name) checks it out by himself—and just like Mukuro told him, that’s not a cigarette but chocolate. “Sorry, my bad.” he gives back the package to Mukuro and going to leave. However, Mukuro stops him, clutching to the hem of his shirt and say,  
“Please don’t go.”  
However, (First name); he ignores him and just walking.  
“W—Wait!” Mukuro shouted. He wants to catches Raven hand, without need to get up. But—his chair slipped and he falls, with his face hit the floor first.  
“Mukuro!” Ken, Chikusa and Flan shouted. Sure they are all surprise and this is their first time to see Mukuro falling like that.  
Meanwhile, (First name), he sighs and then turns around. He crouching and then asking Mukuro; _Are you alright?_  
No response from Mukuro. Instead, the four of them: (First name), Ken, Chikusa and Flan hear a fainted _sniff_.  
“Y—You are all mean.” Mukuro cried. “Even after I fell, none of you intend to help me up.”  
“Tch!” (First name) grunted. “Get up first, you pineapple head!”  
“(First name) so mean~” Mukuro cries even more, just like a child who lost his candy.  
“You—“ (First name) lost all of his rationality. He lifts Mukuro up, carrying him in bridal style and leaves the class. While Ken, Chikusa and Flan—they jaw drop open; never seen the president being like that.  
  
Meanwhile (First name) and Mukuro—after (First name) left Mukuro’s friends behind, he brings Mukuro up to the school clinic. In there, (First name) let Mukuro to sits on the edge the white bed for sick people and then (First name) himself looking for something, to wipe Mukuro tears. Too bad, he found nothing and that makes him have no choice and use his handkerchief instead.  
“Stop crying.” (First name) grunted, while wiping Mukuro’s tears.  
“Why you are so mean to me even though we are lovers?” Mukuro—he still sobbing, not even intend to stop crying.  
(First name) sighs and then he says;  
“Mukuro, we are in school and—“  
Too bad, Mukuro doesn’t listen to him. Instead, he hugs him tightly by waist.  
“Mukuro—hey!” (First name) trying to push him away, but still—Mukuro doesn’t budge. Seems like he doesn’t want to let (First name) go.  
Once again, (First name) sighs—but then, he pats Mukuro dark blue hair, even saying this;  
“This adorable brat of mine—how should I telling him, to being lovey dovey outside the school?”  
“I—don’t want only _outside_ the school.” Mukuro mumbled. “—but inside the school—too.”  
After hearing that, (First name) turn silent. He—speechless, for all this year; since they become an item, he always tries to hold himself a bit to not monopolize this cute lover of his all for himself alone. But now—this cute lover of his, who already turned into an adorable brat of his—wants him to monopolize him all for himself.  
“Mukuro—“ (First name) pushes him a bit. He tilts up Mukuro face, making the dark blue hair boy facing him. “Do you know what’s the meaning of the word you just said before, hm?”  
“—I love you, (First name). I want to—be monopolized by you.”  
“Well then if you say so.” said (First name) in a playful tone.   
Suddenly, without realizing it—Mukuro, he is being pushed by (First name). He makes the adorable brat of his falling into the white bed behind him.  
“(First—)“  
Mukuro has no chance to get up, even finishing his word as (First name) topped him up already and plant a forceful yet passionate kiss on Mukuro soft lips. Mukuro has no reason to hate it, yes—he loves when his lover, (First name) being rough to him.  
Few moments after, both of them pulled the kiss; a string of saliva was made and connected between their lips.  
(First name) rubs it off from Mukuro immediately. He gives a peck on Mukuro’s forehead before he says this to him,   
“Once—I begin, I won’t stop. So, are you ready for that?”  
Mukuro nods sheepishly and welcomes him to do whatever he wants to him.


End file.
